Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 51
Synopsis "Home Free" With the Great Darkness no longer a threat, Swamp Thing, Deadman, and the Phantom Stranger make their way back to their respective territories. The Stranger will remain in Heaven and make sure that all is right with the territories therein. Deadman will return to the Region of the Just Dead, and Swamp Thing hopes to return to his wife Abby. Meanwhile, Abby has been arrested, and thrown in a jail cell to await her public defender. The attorney is certain of Abby's guilt, revealing that she has been charged with "Crimes Against Nature." Abby refuses to plea that she was forced into the relationship, considering that her relationship with her husband is consensual. At the hearing, the judge takes little time to condemn Abby's actions, going so far as to suggest that her relationship with the Swamp Thing is made all the more heinous by her position in the child-care profession. Abby is outraged by the suggestion, but the judge is dismissive, and sets bail at fifteen thousand dollars. To her surprise, Abby's boss at Elysium Lawns, Deanna French, pays the bail. Deanna explains with contempt that she is only paying it because Abby was good with the children, and refuses to speak to her again. Free for the time being, Abby wanders the streets and notices people talking about her behind her back. A woman she recognizes turns away rather than acknowledging her. A man makes repeated perverse phone calls to her. Afterwards, Abby refuses to go out until her preliminary hearing. At the hearing, it is decided that the case will go to the Grand Jury, and the building pressure becomes more than she can take. Swamp Thing makes his way to The Green from the Region of the Just Dead, and regrows his body in the swamps of Houma. He encounters John Constantine, who has come to pay his respects before going back to England. He admits that while his side of the battle went well, it claimed the lives of his friends Zatara, Sargon, as well as his friends from the Newcastle Crew, while leaving Mento deranged. With the increasing hostility from the residents of Terrebonne Parish, Abby decides to jump bail. She sends a letter to Deanna along with a check, promising to pay her back for the rest of the bail money when she can. She disguises herself and goes to the bus station. After a lot of deliberation, she chooses the bus to Gotham City and hopes she can get lost there. Swamp Thing arrives in Abby's house, but finds it empty and messy. Her clothes and valuables are gone, and he hopes that there is an explanation. Finally getting to Gotham, Abby immediately regrets her decision. She remembers that Gotham has a darker side, its criminals all deformed or insane. She wishes she'd chosen Metropolis or New York City. She then tries to ask some hookers for directions to a place to stay. The hookers are not very helpful, and before they can give her a useful response, a Vice Squad from Gotham City Police Department nabs them all, including Abby. As she waits in the drunk tank, her name is called as "Cable" despite the fact that she introduced herself as "Holland". Because of this, she deduces that police must have heard from Louisiana about her bail-jumping. Swamp Thing returns to the swamp, and discovers a newspaper with the headline "Monster Sex Queen Jumps Bail!" Seeing this, and understanding what has happened to his wife, the Swamp Thing goes into a rage. His anger and violence is so powerful that it frightens dogs and children. He promises war in Abby's name. All this occurs despite the Parliament of Trees' warning that he should avoid power and anger. Appearances "Home Free" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *John Constantine *Terrebonne Parish Court Judge *Gotham City Police Department *Deadman *Phantom Stranger *Deanna French *Harvey Bullock *Wanda Fry *Laverne Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Police Headquarters *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish ***Houma ***Louisiana Superior Court *Heaven *Spirit World Concepts *The Green Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Despite the fact that Abby and Swamp Thing consider themselves married to each other, their union is not legal, and so outsiders still refer to Abby by her previous husband's last name: Cable. *This issue is reprinted in the ''Swamp Thing: Earth to Earth'' trade paperback. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 51 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-51-home-free/4000-27059/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 51] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues